


Trivial

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Byaku, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Princess just wanted attention, especially from Byaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial

Title: Trivial  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Kekkaishi  
Pairing: Byaku x Princess  
Words: 107  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: Sometimes, the Princess just wanted attention, especially from Byaku.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi.

 

"Byaku." The princess' voice called from the dark sanctuary of her bed.

He bowed respectfully.

"Yes, my lady."

"Would you...brush my hair?"

The question was needless. She could have simply commanded him to do it. But, still, she asked him.

Byaku's lips curved in a smile. "Yes, my lady."

Byaku happily fetched the brush and stole behind the bed curtain; a forbidden world that no one hardly ever entered. The brush glided smoothly through the kitsune's hair. Her hair wasn't mussed or tangled. She simply desired attention.

His princess was the most beautiful perfect woman alive. Forever would he worship her.

Especially for the trivial things.


End file.
